


Shooting Stars

by exarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I wasn't planning on doing more stupid one shots, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarchangel/pseuds/exarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe spend a night out under the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't be making another one shot, but here we are. At least it's better than the last one, in my opinion. Enjoy :)  
> Check out my writing tumblr @ writtenbyrachel, and my regular tumblr @ exarchangel

“Hurry up, Sampson. We’re literally going to the middle of nowhere. You don’t need to dress up for me.”  
“Shhh, just a second, bossy.” Sam snapped, smoothing his hair into a ponytail. It was so long, Dean had been threatening to cut it for weeks, but Gabe said it looked good at this length, and Sam had to say, he agreed.  
They shoved the blankets and snacks on top of the mattress in Gabe’s truck bed, shutting the cover and getting in.  
They were going to the most secluded forest area in a hundred mile radius, for a night together under the stars. Surprisingly enough, it was actually Gabe’s idea. Said he and his siblings did it as kids when there were meteor showers. It sounded like fun, and the weather was perfect for it.  
September, and not cold, but cool enough that they might need to cuddle for warmth.  
The air smelled fresh and crisp, and the skies tonight were completely clear. It was like nature was aligning just so, as a message to get out of the apartment and actually go do something.  
Sam was stressed with school, Gabriel was…well okay, Gabriel was always pretty laid back, but still, a little break was exactly what they needed.  
They drove for about an hour and a half before they found an acceptable spot, off the gravel path, with a big enough clearing in the trees for them to park and see the stars after it got dark.  
They parked the truck and got situated in the back, and of course, Gabe reached for the snacks immediately, pulling out a bag of gummy bears, sized for about 5 people. It was 8 o’clock, so the sun would be just starting to set soon.  
They sat in near silence for a while, nothing but murmurs of “it’s so beautiful” from Sam, and “Pass me the Milk Duds” from Gabe. Always the deep and meaningful one. They started to talk more once it really got dark, and all they could see was the moon and stars.  
The wind kicked up a little, and Gabe curled into Sam’s side and pulled up the blankets.  
“So you used to do this with your family when you were kids?” Sam asked conversationally, half question, but half statement.  
“MmHmm. As soon as my brother Luci got his license, we were out practically every night all summer, him, Cas and I. The best was when we actually got to see shooting stars. Always made the dumbest wishes though.”  
Sam sat up a little, attention drawn. “You made wishes? Like what?”  
“Like I said, stupid stuff. Like video games and licorice and stuff. I was a kid.”  
Sam hummed and nodded. Yeah, he could see that.  
“But Cas..whew. That was one philosophical little brat. He was freakin’ nine years old, wishing for cures for cancer and world peace and shit. Cas is a damn weirdo.”  
Sam laughed. That was definitely the Cas he knew.  
“And Luci never told us what he wished for. Said it would never come true if you did that.”  
“Maybe that’s why Cas’ didn’t.” Sam joked, reaching over Gabe to grab a water bottle.  
“Maybe…” Gabe’s sentence trailed off as they saw the first falls of the meteor shower. It took up the whole sky, as far as they could see in any direction. Lights streaked across the whole expanse of it, starting bright, then fading into darkness again.  
When the shower finally came to an end, they were both too exhausted to really keep up a conversation. Sam gave him a quick goodnight kiss as he snuggled as close as possible, and began to drift off. Yup, they were definitely going to have to do stuff like this more often.


End file.
